


"I’m sorry, it will never happen again"

by yikesola



Series: fmdin2020 [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan pulls on a pair of pyjama pants and curls up next to Phil who is merely a lump in the duvet from what Dan can see. But even if he can’t see, he can feel.A fic about style and semantics.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fmdin2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	"I’m sorry, it will never happen again"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Most Days in November*, Dialogue Prompt: I’m sorry, it will never happen again
> 
> *and yes december too, fight me

Dan did not notice quite how late it had gotten. He started out just checking his emails one final time before shutting down for the week between Christmas and New Years when he began wondering if he needed an email signature. And then he wondered if he already _had_ an email signature that he simply forgot setting up years ago. And then he was terrified that he had one and it was cringey as hell. 

Then somehow the room around him was very dark and Phil had gone to bed nearly an hour ago. 

He stretches and his spine pops. He walks around the flat checking lights and locks, and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He pulls on a pair of pyjama pants and curls up next to Phil who is merely a lump in the duvet from what Dan can see. 

But even if he can’t see, he can feel— feel Phi’s soft hair against his nose, feel Phil’s cold feet against his thankfully-covered shins, feel Phil’s bare thighs with his fingertips. 

That causes Dan’s hand to pull back for a second. Bare thighs in bed is nothing new, it’s just usually accompanied by bare-everything-else. But he knows Phil isn’t bare-everything-else because Dan’s bare chest is feeling cloth pressed against it. 

“Phil,” he whispers. 

“Mmm?” Phil hums, half-asleep. 

Dan tugs at the fabric. It feels like a t-shirt but also like way too long. “What’re you wearing?” 

He can feel Phil freeze a little. The classic caught meerkat pose. “Nothing,” he says. 

“You’re wearing _something_ , what is it?” Dan laughs. 

“It’s comfy, get off my dick.”

“I’m not _on_ your dick,” Dan pinches at Phil’s side. 

“Then get on it or shut up,” Phil says, his laughter turning into a yawn halfway. 

Dan leans over to the bedside table and turns on the lamp. He pulls the covers off of Phil who is still rolled up compact. Even so, Dan can now tell what he’s got on. 

“Really?” Dan laughs. “The Phil dress? You’re sleeping in a dress with your own face on it?” 

Phil turns his face and squints in the light. “It’s _comfy_!” he says again. “Besides,” he pulls the covers up around him. “It’s not a dress if you wear it to bed. It’s like… a nightshirt.” 

Dan is still laughing. “A nightshirt? That’s better than a dress, Mr. Toxic Masculinity?” 

Phil kicks him, tiredly, barely with any fight. 

“Should I get you a Phil cap to fully complete the Scrooge cosplay, babe?” 

Phil throws a pillow at Dan’s face, or Dan thinks that’s where Phil was aiming. Instead it ends up at Dan’s chest. “I hate you,” Phil yawns again. “I’m taking fashion risks and you’re mocking me.” 

“Aw,” Dan clicks off the light and curls back up against Phil, still grinning a little too wide but luckily Phil can’t see him anymore. “I shouldn’t poke fun, King of Fashion. I’m sorry, it will never happen again.” 

“Good,” Phil takes Dan’s hand and kisses it. “Not everyone understands avant-garde, Danny, it’s not your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/638799173932777472/im-sorry-it-will-never-happen-again) !


End file.
